1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification system and method that may indicate the edition of a connecting interface of a computer, wherein the host controller includes a judging device that may judge the transmitting velocity between the host of the computer and the peripheral device. Thus, the indicator may be adapted to indicate the edition of the connecting interface according to the transmitting velocity between the host of the computer and the peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connecting interface is mounted between the main board (or the host) of a computer and a peripheral device. The connecting interface usually includes connectors (such as the PS/2 connector that may be connected to the mouse, the USB connector or the like) that may be connected to peripheral devices of different types, a micro-controller that may be used to control delivery of data and commands, and buses mounted between the connectors and the micro-controller, thereby forming a hardware that may co-operate with a software which is made according to the interface standard, so that the host of the computer may correctly transmitting the commands and the data to the peripheral devices, thereby driving each of the peripheral devices to work.
The connecting interface connected to the peripheral device may be previously built in the main board (or the host) of the computer, such as the interfaces of PS/2, LPT, RS-232, IrDA, IDE, USB or the like. For example, the connecting interface of USB (universal serial bus) includes two specifications, that is, an old edition of USB 1.1 whose maximum transmitting rate is 12 Mb/s, and a new edition of USB 2.0 whose maximum transmitting rate is 480 Mb/s.
Recently, the host of the computer may support the new edition of USB 2.0, but most of the peripheral devices only support the old edition of USB 1.1. Thus, if the host of the computer may support the new edition of USB 2.0 and the peripheral device may only support the old edition of USB 1.1, the peripheral device may only perform the transmitting work at the speed regulated by the old edition of USB 1.1. That is, the maximum transmitting rate between the host of the computer and the peripheral device is 12 Mb/s only.
Accordingly, the peripheral device may perform the transmitting work at the speed regulated by the connecting interface of the new 2.0 edition only under the condition that both of the host of the computer and the peripheral device may support the connecting interface of the new edition simultaneously. If the peripheral device only supports the connecting interface of the old edition, the peripheral device may only perform the transmitting work at the speed regulated by the connecting interface of the old edition.
However, the consumer cannot previously or easily know if the peripheral device supports the connecting interface of the new edition, thereby greatly causing disturbance and inconvenience to the consumer when purchasing the computer.